


Dief and Bear's Day Off (Fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Bear go to the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Bear's Day Off (Fancomic)

This one was for Annchicago who wanted to see Bear fake yawn so he could put his arm around Dief's shoulder.


End file.
